Un cleptómano y un ladrón
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Una sonrisa arrogante y una seductora. Ojos negros y ojos carmesí. Un cleptómano y un ladrón. Cualquiera pensaría (y quizás tendría razón) que no había nada bueno en ese encuentro.


**Nota:** Este es un regalo (extremadamente atrasado) para **grimmjow Kurosaki Drake.** Espero que sea de tu agrado, cielo.

Más notas abajo.

* * *

Uno corría. Era efímero. Una estrella fugaz no le llegaba a los talones. Sutil e irreverente. Más rápido que tus ojos. Más rápido que la ley.

El otro: un cajún. Seductor como nadie. Ladrón como pocos. Un jugador con todas las de la ley. Ojos carmesí. Explosivo por naturaleza.

Se conocieron en uno de los múltiples viajes del muchacho de cabellos plateados. En esa ocasión, terminó en Las Vegas. Donde un cajún de lentes oscuros hacía trucos con naipes y seducía a las damas.

El arrogante muchacho no pudo consigo mismo y lo retó a vencerlo con uno de sus trucos.

—No eres más rápido que yo —le aseguró sonriente.

—Gambito no necesita ser rápido, _monsieur*_ —aseguró con la calma del que sabe que ganará, antes de recoger los pocos dólares ante su victoria—. Tal vez la próxima vez…

—Cállate —le cortó—. ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó antes de volverse solo una ráfaga y responderse la pregunta a sí mismo, tomando el bastón reducido del otro hombre.

—¿Robarle a un ladrón? —Sonrió de lado, más seductor que arrogante—. No crea es los viejos dichos, no recibirá los años de perdón que prometen.

Pietro se rió. Era gracioso que el tipo no se espantara o siquiera se enfadara. Esas reacciones que solía esperar. Por eso, volvió a moverse veloz para tomar los lentes oscuros del otro, tentando su suerte. Apareció en otro lado, con las gafas oscuras puestas, examinando el bastón, al extenderlo en un movimiento.

Interesante.

Unos ojos carmesí hicieron que Pietro dejara su juego, quitándose las gafas, para observarlo mejor, sorprendido por lo que veía.

—No es tan especial, _mon ami*_.

Pietro sonrió ampliamente, era como si estuviera satisfecho con lo que veía. Ocultaba su nuevo nerviosismo por encontrar a alguien como él.

—Así que… ¿francés? —formuló la pregunta arqueando una ceja.

—Cajún.

—Pietro Maximoff. —Una ráfaga despeinó al castaño, teniendo al jovencito de repente frente a él.

—Remy LeBeau. —Estrechó su mano al presentarse.

Una sonrisa arrogante y una seductora. Ojos negros y ojos carmesí. Un cleptómano y un ladrón. Cualquiera pensaría (y quizás tendría razón) que no había nada bueno en ese encuentro.

* * *

—Eres un ladrón… —decía Pietro, jugando video juegos— eso es un delito, hombre.

Remy no estaba seguro de cómo fue que el muchacho lo convenció de hacer un viaje hasta su hogar. Los hogares no eran muy del estilo del cajún, pero Pietro era demasiado rápido e impaciente como para ganar la partida en cuanto a discusiones se trababa.

El castaño rió bajo, por la ironía. El lugar estaba abarrotado de objetos con la etiqueta del precio colgando.

—Bueno… a diferencia de ti, _chéri*_ —lo punzó, dejándose caer en un sofá—, robar es mi forma de vida.

—Pensé que vivías de lo que ganabas en las apuestas —dijo, apareciendo rápido junto a él.

Gambito se encogió de hombros, distraídamente. No iba a explicar nada más y a Pietro no le interesaba lo suficiente como para esperar a sacarle algo.

Una nueva ráfaga para buscar algo de comer y sentarse frente a su video juego de nuevo. No le interesaba ser un buen anfitrión después de todo y mientras Remy sopesaba las opciones que tenía, sentado en ese sillón en una nueva ciudad para él, prendió un cigarrillo que le fue arrebatado antes de poder, siquiera, dar una calada.

—Mi madre me matará si hay olor a cigarrillo aquí —dijo a modo de explicación. Apagó el cigarrillo, abrió la única pequeña ventana que tenía el sótano y roció de su desodorante en el aire, ante la mirada incrédula de su visitante.

—Este lugar está lleno de objetos robados, _mon ami*_ —recalcó tranquilo, al cruzar una pierna—, ¿pero lo regañará por un cigarrillo?

—No es tu maldito problema, franchute —refunfuñó un poco, mientras agitaba las manos en el aire como espantando moscas, siempre demasiado rápido.

Remy abrió la boca para replicar en francés; solo para molestar al muchacho; con tono inocente, pero una voz de mujer lo interrumpió, desde el inicio de las escaleras.

—Pietro, mamá dice que debes devolverle el disfraz de princesa a Samy —decía una pelirroja, mientras bajaba por los escalones, siendo seguida por unos ojos carmesí.

—Wanda, largo de aquí —le pidió, de repente de pie frente a la muchacha, que ahora se encontraba al final de las escaleras—. Tengo visitas. Ya sabes que no me agrada que vengas cuando tengo visitas —parloteaba, con un tono molesto mal disimulado.

—¿Visitas? —Arqueó una ceja al mirar alrededor, para encontrarse con el hombre de sonrisa seductora que caminó hacia ella despilfarrando seguridad—. No es mi culpa que no me advirtieras antes —le recordó a su hermano antes de girar para sonreír al hombre que parecía a la espera de volverse el centro de su atención—. Wanda —se presentó extendiendo la mano hacia el castaño para estrecharla. Este último la aceptó, para girarla y besar el dorso con suavidad.

— Remy LeBeau —ronroneó, clavando los ojos carmesí en los de la muchacha, sin soltar su mano.

—Largo —interrumpió Pietro, sin dejar de balancear su peso desde la punta de los pies hasta los talones, con impaciencia

Wanda salió del estupor avergonzado; delatado por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Para dedicarle una mirada molesta a su hermano.

—El disfraz de Samy** está debajo del cojín del sofá —parloteó veloz, sin poder ocultar el enfado por la escena que acababa de interrumpir —. Búscalo. Y no vuelvas a bajar —casi ordenó.

Wanda se marchó, claramente ofendida, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa algo boba al caballero que acababa de conocer.

Gambito hizo una mueca cuando sintió un dolor en el brazo, obligándolo a acariciar el lugar, algo extrañado.

—¿Acaba de golpear a Remy?

—Es mi hermana —ladró—. Y como te darás cuenta, puedo patearte el trasero antes de que cargues una carta, idiota —le amenazó.

Gambito sonrió de lado, divertido. El chico despreocupado tenía un claro punto débil… que no planeaba tocar otra vez. Le caía bien, para qué arruinarlo.

* * *

Una camarera rubia, aleteaba las pestañas al dejar sobre la mesa un bourbon y una soda, para parecer derretirse al recibir la mirada del cajún con un " _merci_ *" casi ronroneado.

Pietro ya no resoplaba por esas cosas. Eran habituales en sus salidas con el mutante. Ya sabía que la mujer dejaría caer su número con más o menos disimulo junto a la cuenta, después.

—Así que entró al Pentágono para salvar al hombre que asesinó al presidente. —Encendió un cigarrillo al hablar. Trataba de evitar caer en la habitación del velocista desde la última vez que sedujo a su hermana gemela sin querer. Él no controlaba su encanto hipnótico después de todo.

—En resumen, sí, fue eso —parloteó apresuradamente, pero con una incomodidad que llamó la atención del cajún.

—¿Qué es lo que no le está contando a Gambito, _chéri_? —habló bajo, como dándole intimidad.

—Salvé a un imán súper desarrollado, franchute —jugaba con su vaso lleno de soda; porque no bebía alcohol; mientras sus pies inquietos rebotaban demasiado a prisa.

Remy había captado rápido… o demasiado lento, dependiendo de quién mire.

—Puede haber dos mutantes con los mismo dones, _ami rapide*_ —trató de quitarle peso de encima, sintiéndose mal por decirle algo tan poco probable a su amigo.

—Como sea —se encogió de hombros, tratando de fingir una despreocupación que nunca subió hasta sus ojos negros—. Burlé la seguridad del Pentágono —le recordó—. Nunca superarás eso, ladrón.

Remy sonrió suave, otorgándole la oportunidad a Pietro de escapar por un rato de su nuevo descubrimiento. A fin de cuentas, el velocista amaba correr. Y su amigo le permitiría correr de su padre un poco más, si eso le hacía feliz.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Pietro apareció en un bar en el que Gambito apostaba, con un bolso tipo militar colgando del hombro y sus fieles googles en la cabeza.

—¿Un viaje largo, _monsieur rapide_?*

—Una mudanza, ladrón —lo corrigió con algo de duda.

Remy prendió un nuevo cigarrillo, esperando que el otro hablara. No eran buenos con los interrogatorios, él prefería esperar que el otro hablara. Nunca tardaba de cualquier forma.

—El imán súper desarrollado está aquí —le dijo, arrojando una tarjeta de presentación en la mesa, que decía algo de unos jóvenes talentos.

Hubo un silencio. Uno demasiado extenso para lo que el velocista solía soportar, especialmente que solía soportar quieto.

Gambito por primera vez, desde que conocía a su amigo, sintió que debería decirle algo porque el temor en él era palpable.

— _Heureusement, le sprinter_ * —le deseó con una sonrisa de lado—. Sabe que siempre puede correr.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Pietro, solo tardó una fracción de segundo en volver. Luego, él desapareció con una ráfaga.

Gambito rió bajo, brindó silencioso por la suerte de su amigo y bebió de su bourbon. Él no era bueno con eso de las familias, pero esperaba que su amigo sí lo fuera.

* * *

Era una noche de blanca navidad. Una de esas noches en que una fiesta con mujeres y alcohol no era apetecible ni siquiera para un cajún seductor de masas. Por eso, un muelle solitario y una petaca de licor le hacían compañía, cuando el vapor de su aliento hacía parecer que fumaba, aunque su ultimo cigarrillo estuviera apagado hacía una decena de minutos.

A Remy dejaron de hacerle gracia las escenas hogareñas o de familia, hacía demasiado tiempo. Por eso, la Navidad no parecía una fecha propia de su estilo. Por eso, mataría el tiempo ahí hasta que olvidara los motivos de su melancolía y las piernas largas de una hermosa mujer lo atrajeran hasta su cama.

Una ráfaga familiar, junto a él, hizo que un atisbo de sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

—Tardé diez minutos enteros en encontrarte —parloteó la voz aún más familiar. Cuando Gambito giró, se encontró con Pietro, cruzado de brazos, recargando su espalda en el barandal—. Casi podría felicitarte por volverte cada vez más escurridizo, cajún.

—Qué puedo decir. —Sonrió, mil veces más apagado de lo que Pietro recordó alguna vez—. Un buen ladrón mejora con la práctica. —Dio un sorbo a su petaca, volviendo su vista al frente.

—Te dije que fueras a casa —le recordó algo ofendido, aunque tratara de ocultarlo porque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente—. También te dije que podías ir a la mansión.

—Remy no sentía ánimos de estar rodeado de personas. —Se encogió un poco de hombros sin girarse.

—Sí, bueno… me gusta arruinar cosas —soltó sin pensar, cuando una nueva ráfaga, que despeinó al castaño, lo obligó a ver al velocista, quien extendía hacia él un rectángulo de metal.

Remy lo observó extrañado, una fracción de segundo demasiado larga para el velocista, quien pareció soportarla muy bien a la espera del otro. Dio un nuevo sorbo a su licor y aceptó la cajetilla de cigarrillos nueva, con el precio aún colgando de ella. Lo que lo hizo sonreír. El cleptómano no dejaría su hábito, como él no dejaría el de él. Eran lo que eran.

La cajetilla era dorada y plata, con un hermoso grabado. Se la notaba costosa, aunque el cleptómano no hubiera gastado un centavo en ella.

— _Merci beaucoup*_ —murmuró inexpresivo. No iba a hacer el momento más incomodo. Un regalo navideño, era un sentimentalismo quizás mayor al que supieran manejar.

De repente, así como así, un jalón de su brazo y una mano en su nuca, una ráfaga y; antes de que pudiera cuestionar lo que sucedía; un mareo y la desorientación que ya conocía. Se encontró en un recibidor de una casa lujosa, con las manos que lo habían tomado, desapareciendo y posándose en su pecho para evitar que cayera.

— _Qu'est…?*_ —jadeó, recuperando la orientación.

—Me gusta arruinar cosas, ladrón —le recordó burlón.

El ambiente navideño incomodó a Remy. Realmente había querido evitar esto. La escuela Xavier estaba muy teñida de espíritu navideño, con adornos , música y risas propia de las festividades.

Gambito contuvo un resoplido cuando un grupo de niños corrió frente a él, con sus juguetes nuevos. Era un hogar navideño. No quería esto, en serio. Pero una discusión con QuickSilver no era una partida que él pudiera ganar.

El cajún lo miró con la suplica no disimulada en sus ojos carmesí. Pero la sonrisa simpática de Pietro, sin enseñar los dientes, lo obligó a tragarse sus sentimientos. Sonrió de lado, seductor y despreocupado, para luego poner un cigarrillo de su nueva cajetilla en sus labios.

Cuando rebuscó en el bolsillo de su gabardina café, no sacó el mechero que Pietro esperaba, si no un reloj plata con aspecto costoso. Gambito no miró ni el reloj ni al velocista al que le extendió el objeto.

Pietro tomó el obsequio de un manotazo rápido y se lo puso. Ese no tenía etiqueta de precio; ya sea porque Remy lo ganó en el póker o lo robó. Acto seguido, rodeó los hombros con un brazo, para arrastrarlo más cerca de la multitud.

—Ven, hay una chica del sur que te puede gustar —dijo a modo de broma, ya que una chica intocable no podría estar entre las conquistas de su amigo.

* * *

—¿Porqué los tipos que pueden tener a cualquier chica, siempre terminan con una que los tiene atados como un perro? —cuestionó la voz de Pietro a espaldas de Remy, mientras este último barajaba sus naipes, distraídamente, esperando a Rogue.

Gambito no dudó en girar sobre su eje y arrojar un naipe cargado hacia el velocista, siendo esquivada por este último, solo para aparecer junto al cajún, despreocupadamente.

—Remy no es un perro —espetó, tensando su mandíbula para controlarse.

—¿Entonces me hablarás de amor y esas cosas? —cuestionó burlón a pesar de fingir indiferencia, trasladándose de un lugar a otro, a velocidad de la luz.

El castaño gruñó, antes de notar su propia exasperación. Respiró profundo y peinó su cabello con los dedos.

—Gambito no está enamorado, _cleptomane stupide*_.

Pietro rió divertido cuando una muchacha de cabello negro y una franja blanca lo saludó con un acento, interrumpiendo su nueva burla. Un Gambito nervioso no era algo que sea normal ver.

—Adiós, Rogue. Cuida al perro —espetó antes de desaparecer, sin darle la oportunidad al cajún de insultarlo con el cardenal de epítetos en francés que murmuraba.

* * *

—Así que se marcha, _sprinter_.* — Remy barajaba sus naipes, distraídamente, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Las noticias corren casi tan rápido como yo —comentó. Una ráfaga y sus cosas estaban en un bolso estilo militar en su cama—. Sí, me largo. —Una nueva ráfaga y el velocista ya tenía su chaqueta plata brillante y los googles en la cabeza—. Wanda quiere conocer el lugar donde nacimos —explicaba distraídamente, entre corrida y corrida—. Así que vamos a Trancia***.

— _Qu'est?_

—Traaaancia —alargó la palabra como intentando ser lo suficientemente lento para que el otro comprendiera. Pero las cejas arqueadas lo obligaron a detenerse un segundo y explicarse mejor—. Ya encontramos a nuestro padre, ahora queremos cerrar nuestra historia. Si vamos a Trancia terminaremos de cubrir los detalles —parloteó rápidamente.

—No es bueno conociendo a nuevas personas.

El comentario hizo que Pietro sea el que arqueara las cejas esta vez.

—¿Quieres venir? Porque Rogue te pateará el trasero si te marchas —le recordó arrogante.

—¿Volverá? —hizo la pregunta sin pensar.

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa sin enseñar un solo diente. Acto seguido, una ráfaga despeinó al castaño, indicándole que el muchacho aparecería frente a él, dándole, como aviso, un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo—. Sabes que bromeo. Con estos —dijo señalando sus googles— puedo viajar cuando sea. Quizá mañana esté aquí. —Le guiñó un ojo y corrió para tomar sus cosas—. Nos veremos, ladrón.

— _Adieu, kleptomane*_ —se despidió y le tendió una carta: el comodín.

—Vete al diablo —lo insultó riendo, al comprender que lo llamó bufón—. Que Logan no te robe a Rogue —soltó por fin y desapareció antes de oír el cardenal de blasfemias en francés y una risa divertida.

Una sonrisa melancólica y otra arrogante. Una adiós y un hasta luego. Una amistad y varios años. Un cleptómano y un ladrón. Un velocista y un ladrón. Muchos hubieran pensado que ese encuentro no tenía nada de bueno. Pero ellos demostraron que se equivocaban… o quizás no.

* * *

 **Nota: Bueno, tardé una eternidad, pero lo hice. Espero que hayas pasado un cumpleaños excelente, Megu. Que el universo conspire a tu favor.**

Cuaquier critica, comentario o lo que sea, la cajita de comentarios los recibirá y yo responderé; no es necesario tener cuenta.

***Trancia. Lo saqué de los comics y no es error de tipeo. Es el lugar donde nacieron Wanda y Pietro.

**Samy es un nombre inventado de la hermanita menor de Pietro que aparece en DoFP. En otro one-shot también la nombré.

*No sé nada de francés, así que cualquier error es de Google XD Nah, cualquier error me lo pueden marcar y lo corregiré (en cuanto pueda). Aquí lo que dice Remy:

 _monsieur- señor_

 _mon ami- amigo mio_

 _chéri-cariño (aunque se puede usar en las amistades también)._

 _ami rapide-amigo veloz_

 _monsieur rapide_ -señor veloz

 _Qu'est…?- ¿Qué?_

 _cleptomane stupide-estúpido cleptómano_

 _sprinter-velocista_

 _Heureusement, le sprinter-Suerte, velocista_


End file.
